Misfire
by Morkgirl
Summary: Mork's alien powers turn out to be more of a curse than a blessing when he accidentally injures Mindy.
1. Chapter 1

Misfire

Part One

Mindy took Mork to the park on a pleasant summer afternoon. They couldn't have asked for a better day- the air was warm and still, the sky cloudless. The bright sunshine cast a beautiful glow, making the wildflowers look even more vivid than usual, and the scent of pine wafted through the gentle breeze that stirred on occasion.

"I'm so glad we could get away," Mindy said, holding Mork's hand as they walked. "I've been so busy lately I was beginning to worry that I was neglecting you."

"Oh, don't worry about me—I know how to keep myself busy," Mork said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's right, you have. Gina told me the other day that you were counting all the ceiling tiles in her restaurant."

"Well if I didn't, who would?"

Mindy laughed. "It's just nice that we get to spend some time together, that's all," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, it is nice," Mork said. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze caress his face. "I never realized how beautiful your planet really is."

"Especially on a day like today. I feel very fortunate to live here. I always have."

A red Frisbee sailed overhead, hitting Mork in the back of the head before resting in the grass at his feet.

"Shazbot! An invader!" He said, staring at the disk, perplexed by its sudden appearance. "Watch out, Mindy, they've come to attack!" He pushed her out of the way. "Don't worry—I'll protect you!"

He fired his finger at it until it melted, crumpling into a molten pile of misshapen red plastic. Some of the grass nearby sparked and caught fire, but he reacted quickly, extinguishing the flames by stomping them out with his feet. When he was finished, he smiled proudly at Mindy.

"There—you're safe now," he said. "I did well, yes?"

Mindy looked stunned, searching the park and hoping no one else saw the spectacle Mork had just made. She didn't want to rebuke him, especially when she saw the joy in his blue eyes and his beaming, childlike grin. He only meant well. After all, he thought he was protecting her. He didn't understand that it was merely a harmless child's toy. Still, she worried that one day his carelessness would cause trouble.

"Well yes Mork you did," she said, smiling awkwardly, "but you see, that wasn't really a flying saucer."

"Why was it shaped like a saucer and flew, then?"

"Yes, it flew and it was shaped like a saucer, but…" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's difficult to explain."

The owner of the Frisbee, a child of about six years old, came running up to them. When he looked down at the twisted wreckage of his once prized possession, tears filled his eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked, sobbing. "You wrecked it!"

"I had to, little one. You see, it was a ship from the Zimba galaxy from the looks of it. Those little buggers are vicious, too. If I hadn't intervened they would be crawling around right now sucking out your eyeballs," Mork said.

The boy, already upset about his loss, now began to bawl even louder in fear after hearing Mork's disturbing words.

"Mork!" Mindy said, glaring at him.

"What is it, Mindy? I don't understand why everyone is so angry with me. After all, I am merely stating the facts of the situation."

"No you aren't Mork! You don't know what you're talking about! Now will you please let me handle this?"

She was about to speak to the boy when his father, in response to his sobs, ran over to them.

"Martin, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"They wrecked my frisbee!" The boy blubbered, staring forlornly at the ground and rubbing his eyes.

Martin's father looked down at the crushed plastic. His eyes then met Mork and Mindy.

"Is this funny to you? Destroying a young boy's toy?" He asked angrily.

"Pardon me, ignorant earthling, but that wasn't a toy, that was—

Mindy elbowed Mork sharply to quiet him. "It was an accident," she said, smiling nervously.

Martin's father watched Mork, his eyes filled with suspicion and contempt. "Listen, I came here with my son to have a good time," he said. "I don't appreciate pranks being pulled on us by stoned out hippies."

"It wasn't a prank, I swear," Mindy said. "We're very sorry this happened, aren't we Mork?"

Mork shrugged. "If you say so," he said. "I was just trying to save the planet."

"I'll pay for it," Mindy said, ignoring Mork. "How much do we owe you?"

"Five bucks."

"Five dollars? That's a little steep for a Frisbee, isn't it?"

Martin's father gave Mindy a searing, threatening glare that indicated he meant business.

"Okay, uh…five dollars it is," Mindy said, reaching into her purse and pulling out the money. She handed it to the man. "Here you go."

Unamused, the man yanked the bill out of her hands without thanking her. "Come on, Martin. Let's go."

"But, Dad!"

"Now!"

He took his son by the shoulders and forced him to turn away and walk with him. When they disappeared, Mindy turned to glare at Mork, who still seemed oblivious.

"Is that how a father treats his hatchlings on this planet?" Mork asked, disgusted by how rough the man had been to his son. "I oughta go zap him, teach him a lesson."

"No, Mork! Don't you dare go zap him!" Mindy shouted. She looked around, embarrassed, hoping no one had heard her. "In fact, will you please stop zapping things in general?" She said, lowering her voice.

"But Mindy, I thought I was helping."

"I know you did, but that wasn't an invader from another galaxy. That was a boy's cherished toy, and you ruined it, along with his day."

"That was a toy? You're jiving my socks off. You mean that earthlings play with replicas of Zimba spaceships? Wow, talk about primitive."

"No, Mork—that was a Frisbee. It's something you throw in the air."

"Why?"

Mindy shrugged. "I don't know. For fun?"

"How is throwing a plastic disk around considered fun?"

"Well, I don't know…you see how far it can fly. Some people throw them to dogs and they catch them. It's supposed to be a game for the dog, you know. It's play for them, and exercise. The same goes for little children who play with them."

Mork looked confused. Feeling sympathetic toward him, Mindy gently took his hands in hers.

"Oh, I know you didn't mean any harm," she said. "Come on, let's go for a walk somewhere we can be alone. I need to talk to you."

They went deeper into the woods, removed from the glaring eyes and prying ears of the public, which was exactly what Mindy wanted. What she had to tell Mork was a private matter. She didn't want anyone to hear what she was about to say, since it had to do with Mork's alien powers, something that needed to be kept secret from the world at large.

"Look Mork, I hate to tell you this, but you need to know," she said, wrapping her arm around his to show that she was being supportive. "You really need to watch where and when you use your finger."

"I know. I made a real Grimlock of myself," he said, looking sadly at the ground. "I ruined a child's toy and made you lose money."

"It isn't just that. People…people might see you."

"Oh."

"Now it's fine if you use it around me, because I understand. But other people—I mean, people who don't know you're an alien—well, it could frighten them, you see? Remember I told you that most people on Earth have a hard time dealing with things they don't understand. They just aren't ready for it yet."

Mork nodded. "I understand," he said. "Orson told me the same thing." He looked at Mindy. "How come it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, it did at first. I had to adjust, and it took me some time. I think you would find most people would react the same way. People have to prepare before they'll accept something new and unfamiliar to them. You just have to be patient. One day, it will be safe to reveal your true nature to Earth. Right now just isn't the time."

"I see."

"Besides, you might not have as much control over your powers as you think you do, especially in a foreign environment. They could be dangerous to have on Earth, and unpredictable. You could cause real harm with them one day without intending to."

"Nonsense, Mindy. Do you think I was born on the turnip truck yesterday? I'm no pinhead. I know what I'm doing. Everything is under my control."

"If you say so. I just think a little caution might be in order. It wouldn't hurt."

"I've been here before and nothing happened. Why should anything bad happen when I use them now?"

A sudden gust of wind kicked up, causing the trees overhead to sway.

"A storm must be coming," Mindy said, looking up at the sky. "Come on, Mork. Let's go home."

Mork heard a loud snap. Watching in horror, he saw one of the trees break in half by the force of the wind, toppling to the ground right near where Mindy stood.

"Mindy, watch out!" He shouted.

She barely had time to look up at the impending danger when Mork used his finger. Aiming at the tree, he fired at it, trying to move it out of her way, but it was falling too quickly. He ended up hitting Mindy and the tree simultaneously. At the last minute, the tree moved inches away from her, but she fell backward from the force of the blow from his finger, her body striking the ground so hard that she lost consciousness.

"Mindy!" Mork shouted, running up to her to examine her.

A smoldering, gaping hole formed in her clothes near her abdomen. Around the burnt flesh he could tell she was bleeding profusely.

"Oh no Mind, Mindy please," he said, sobbing, gently taking her head in his lap and stroking her hair. "I don't know what to do. Please, wake up!"

Dark clouds formed overhead, and the ground shook with a rumble of thunder. Minutes later, it was raining. Mork briefly looked up at the sky, and then returned to Mindy. She remained unresponsive in his arms.

"Mindy, the sky's leaking," he said. "You've got to wake up now, please. You've got to tell me what to do to help you. Mindy! Mindy, I'm scared! Please! Please, don't leave me! Don't go! Mindy!"

He collapsed on her body, hugging her tightly as if to protect her from the rain. He remained that way, helpless and sobbing. She was right. His powers were dangerous, and now they may have killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Misfire

Part Two

The rain fell in a steady downpour, whipping horizontally in a forceful wind that reduced visibility. Lightning illuminated the sky followed by concussive rumbles of thunder following on top of each other repeatedly in rapid succession. Mork, unused to such a violent storm, crouched down looked around him fearfully, bewildered and overwhelmed. Hugging himself in a protective gesture, he shivered and looked at Mindy. She was still unconscious, but he could tell that she was breathing, which relieved him somewhat. Still, he didn't know how long she would remain alive, the gaping wound in her stomach severe and demanding attention. He knew he couldn't keep her in the forest much longer or he would lose her. He realized that he had to overcome his paralyzing fear and guilt to get her to safety, although he wasn't sure how. He didn't think he should move her when she was so badly injured, but he didn't know what other options he had available to him. He had to find help, and he didn't think anyone would hear him over the roar of the storm if he yelled. Besides that, they were isolated in the woods, surrounded by dense groves of pine trees, shielded from view. The thick curtain of rain and fog only acted to further conceal them. His only chance to find Mindy the help she needed was to get her out of the forest and back to the open space of the park as soon as possible.

Carefully bundling her and gathering her limp body in his strong arms, he lifted her and carried her, running through the woods as quickly as he could, his mind a frantic blur as he dodged trees and steadied himself every time he nearly slipped on the mud and lost his balance. His only focus was to help Mindy, and he didn't care what he had to endure to get it for her. It was his fault that she was hurt, and he was willing to strain and punish his body to the limit if it meant she would be saved. The rain pelted and lashed at his skin, his arms twitched and resisted as they struggled to hold Mindy's weight, and his hearts pounded until he thought they would burst, but he didn't care. He would rather die first before seeing Mindy suffer any longer.

In the distance he saw a blurred, dark shape that he hoped was a human. The storm grew more intense with each moment that passed, and he knew that it had forced most people away from the park, but he still hoped that at least one person remained. All he needed was the attention of one person who could help him. As he ran closer, the shape became more defined and he noticed it was a man hurriedly packing up a picnic basket, a poncho draped over his shoulders. He increased his pace until he reached him, collapsing at his feet and panting in exhaustion. Surprised, the man looked down at him and the motionless body of Mindy. He saw her wound and Mork's frantic expression.

"My God," he said.

"H…h…help," Mork managed to gasp between breaths, looking pleadingly up at the man.

Calmly, the man examined Mindy's wound. He noticed the burn marks on her clothing. "It looks like she was struck by lightning," he said.

Shaking his head in protest, Mork almost admitted his guilt before stopping himself. He knew the earthling would never understand and would only react to him with fear and suspicion.

The man looked at Mork. "Don't worry, I'm a paramedic," he said. "I'm off duty, but I'll call this in. She's going to be just fine." He grabbed Mork's hand and squeezed it to reassure him.

Looking at Mindy, Mork hoped this man was right. To him, she was beginning to look worse, her skin pale, her breathing shallow. She was slipping away from him, and he hoped he wasn't too late.

Still soaked from the rain, Mork sat in tense silence with Fred McConnell in the hospital waiting room, his wet hair dripping and forming puddles on the floor. Neither man had spoken a word to each other since they arrived, both of them too preoccupied with their thoughts to communicate beyond a simple nod of recognition. When the doctor approached them, they both sprang from their seats, unable to contain their nervous energy any longer.

"How is she?" Fred asked.

"She'll be fine, considering she was stuck by lightning," the doctor said. "She's very fortunate. The main strike must have missed her. Despite some burns that may cause some scarring, she should heal well. We'll have to keep her here for a few days and monitor her for infection, but I see no reason that she shouldn't recover."

"Oh, thank God," Fred said, releasing a deep sigh of relief.

The doctor looked at Mork. "You're lucky you were able to find help for your friend when you did," he said. "These situations often don't turn out well for the victim. Lightning is the number one severe weather killer in Colorado. Next time, you'll need to be more careful."

Mork nodded solemnly, looking down at the floor with a despondent expression. He could feel both men's eyes on him. He wondered if Mr. McConnell suspected the truth, and he wished he could disappear into the linoleum.

"Can we see her?" Fred asked.

"Of course. Follow me," the doctor said, leading them down the corridor to Mindy's room. "Now, she may be a little groggy, but that's because we gave her some medication for the pain."

Mork winced. Mindy in pain. He couldn't bear thinking about it, nor could he stand the idea that he was to blame. He didn't know how he could face her. She would hate him for what he'd done. He didn't know how she could possibly forgive him. When they entered the room, he was glad to find her asleep. He didn't know what he would have done if he had to look into her accusing eyes.

"She needs to rest," the doctor said quietly. "I wouldn't stay too long. You can come back later during regular visitor hours when she's more alert."

"Thanks, doctor," Fred said. "We'll just say hello for now and be on our way."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Mindy," Fred said, gently taking her hand, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

Mork didn't know what he would have done, either. He kept replaying the horrific scene in his mind, the moment he struck her with the force of his power, the blood and smoke rising from her body. It almost seemed as if his memory was trapped in that one point in time, unable to escape it. Even though Mindy looked peaceful in her hospital bed, all he could see was her smoldering wound, her face contorted in a painful expression. He wanted to confess to Fred that he was the cause of her misery. He didn't care about the consequences. Let them try him in an Earth court for murder and lock him away. He felt he deserved it for what he'd done. He tried to speak, but his mouth refused to open, leaving him to suffer in silence. He wanted to touch Mindy and comfort her, but he was afraid that even touching her would harm her. He didn't realize how different he was from these humans until now. They were fragile beings vulnerable to his advanced power, and he could kill them with the simple thrust of his finger.

Fred noticed the anguished expression on Mork's face. Even though the two of them had an acrimonious relationship at times, he couldn't help but feel tremendous sympathy for the alien. He wondered if Mork even knew what a thunderstorm was or understood what had happened to Mindy. It must've been terrifying for him, and he could tell that he was still in shock.

"Mork, you haven't said a word since we got here," he said. "Are you all right?"

Mork stared at Mindy, still unable to speak. He couldn't form proper words in his state, and even if he could, what would he say? Nothing he could say would provide any comfort.

"Look, what you went through was a frightening experience," Fred said. "It's understandable that you would be traumatized. But you heard the doctor. As scary as this was, Mindy's going to be all right. Everything's going to be fine."

Mork looked at his hands. He never realized how lethal his powers could be, how much potential harm they could cause. One misstep, and he had almost killed his best friend.

"Monster," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm a monster."

"What are you talking about, Mork? You're not a monster. What happened wasn't your fault. It was a storm. They can be sudden and unpredictable. You had no way of knowing this would happen. It was a nice day only a few minutes earlier. It's not as if you planned it. It was an accident, do you understand?"

Mork wondered how long Fred would believe that lie, how long it would be before Mindy regained consciousness and told him the truth. They would banish him from their sight forever, or worse—they would turn him in as a dangerous threat to society. He decided he would spare them the trouble. When he got home to Mindy's apartment, he would gather his few belongings and leave. Maybe he could ask Orson for a reassignment. Whatever happened, he knew he had to get as far away from them as possible so that he couldn't cause them any more torment.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Fred said, placing his hand on Mork's shoulder to comfort him. "We've all been through quite an ordeal today, and it would benefit us all. I promise you things will look better in the morning. I'll call you when Mindy's awake. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you and relieved that you're safe."

Mork knew that Mindy would neither be pleased or relieved to see him when she awoke, but he nodded in agreement with Fred, allowing him to lead him quietly out of the room, taking one last mournful look at Mindy before the door closed behind him, knowing it would probably be the last time he saw her. He knew she wouldn't miss him, and he didn't blame her, but he would miss her. He would think about her and the repercussions of what he had done to her for the rest of his life. It was a fitting punishment, and he was willing to accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

Misfire

Part Three

Mork didn't waste much time gathering his belongings from Mindy's apartment. He packed quickly, knowing the sooner he was out of her life the better off she would be. Stuffing what he could into his silver suitcase, he took one final look around to make sure he wasn't missing anything, not wanting to leave one item behind that would remind Mindy of his presence, knowing it would cause her too much pain. He knew he would miss her. As he glanced around the apartment, he kept thinking about all of the memories they'd shared in that warm, cheerful place. Now he was an exile, never to return. The pleasant, welcoming décor seemed to mock him in his gloomy mood, taunting him, telling him he didn't belong. After all, it was meant for someone more civilized, someone sweet and benign, like Mindy. It was not a home for a monster like him. It seemed like a doll house, and he felt like a big, clumsy oaf who could easily damage it as he had damaged Mindy. Before he left, he checked her refrigerator, finding the one thing he knew would provide him with some comfort. A six-pack of cream soda sat on the shelf, and he grabbed it, vowing to drink every can of it until he could forget what he'd done to her, until he was numb. He didn't care what happened to him, just as long as he could stop thinking about Mindy, and the blood. Turning to take one last look around the apartment, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Craving solitude, he wandered into the woods, climbing a steep hill that overlooked Boulder. Dusk was falling on the city, thousands of lights twinkling in the distance. It was a beautiful, serene scene, one that he hoped—along with the cream soda—would bring him peace. He perched on top of a rock and opened his first can, gulping the bubbling liquid with his finger without pausing, wanting to get drunk as quickly as possible. Belching when he finished, he tossed the can into the woods and leaned back to stare at the stars. He could already feel it taking effect, his body warm and tingling.

"Well Orson, there you are up there," he said, squinting and pointing at the sky. "And Mindy, Mindy's down there." He looked sadly back down on the city lights. "Funny, the lights look like stars on the ground. Tell me fat man, just where am I s'posed to fit?" Laughing, he opened another can and began guzzling it.

A branch snapped behind him. Even though he was intoxicated, he was still aware enough of his surroundings to hear it. Turning in the direction of the noise, he saw several undefined shapes moving in his direction, his vision too blurred by the effects of the soda to see them clearly. He heard laughter and hushed voices, and he realized they were humans approaching near where he sat. It was the last thing he wanted.

"No, go 'way!" He shouted, standing up on wobbly legs. "Hear me? Go 'way!"

Losing his balance, he toppled to the ground at their feet. He heard them laughing at him.

"Whoa, check out this guy! Far out," one of them said. "Dude, he's more stoned than we are."

Mork struggled to get up, feeling too woozy and disoriented to be successful, his shaky body collapsing back to the ground. He felt ashamed and humiliated, burying his face in the dirt and groaning. He felt a pair of hands on him, helping to lift him upright.

"N-no, don't touch me," he said, his eyes half-closed. He tried to fight them off, but he was too weakened and uncoordinated by the soda to make much of an effort, eventually resigning and allowing them to help him.

A woman with long flowing blond hair and wearing a bandana cupped his flushed face in her hands and cradled his head against her chest.

"So what's your name, baby?" She asked.

"M-Mork."

"Mork? What a trip. What are you, Jewish or something?"

"From Ork. 'Nuther…planet."

"A space man, huh? That's cool," one of the men in the group said, unrolling a blanket for the rest of them to sit on. His hair was as long as the woman's.

"N-no, I'm…m-monster. Don't touch. Dangerous," Mork said, pointing at his finger.

"Well, we don't judge, do we Moonbeam?" The man asked, the rest of the group settling down in a circle around him, some of them lighting joints.

"No, we accept all people," Moonbeam said, stroking Mork's hair and smiling at him.

"You mean…not afraid?"

"No, it's cool. You can hang with us, man," the man who appeared to be the leader of the group said.

Mork pushed himself up into a sitting position, using Moonbeam to steady himself. "Well I…tha's nice," he said, grinning. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, tell me why you're out here," Moonbeam said.

Mork looked at her, bleary-eyed. "Huh?" He asked.

"Well, all of us come out here to get away from something. We come out here to get back to nature. What about you?"

The violent and disturbing image of Mindy being struck by his finger returned to haunt him, even in his drunken state. It seemed there was nothing he could do to escape it, or the pain and distress it caused him. Tears flowed from his eyes.

"Mindy," he whimpered.

"You're out here because of a chick?" one of the other men in the group asked.

"She once called me…monster from outer space. Turns out she's right."

"Well, I don't know this Mindy, but that seems pretty harsh, bro," the group leader said.

"Did she throw you out?" Moonbeam asked, looking at him with deep sympathy.

Mork stood, unsteady on his feet for a moment before regaining at least some of his balance. "No," he said. "What would you say if I told you I can zap things? I have great power. I'll show you."

He didn't care anymore who knew he was an alien. Let them do with him what they wished. His profound sense of grief slowly turned to rage. If he was a monster, then he decided he should behave like one. There was no sense anymore in hiding his true nature.

"Show us, Mork," Moonbeam said, staring at him in awe. "Show us your power."

As if possessed by some malevolent being, Mork unleashed the full force of his power, aiming his finger at anything that happened to be in his path, the sparks emanating from it so intense that it illuminated the night sky, the ripple effect creating a colorful ribbon that resembled the aurora borealis.

"Wow, man," the hippie group said in unison, completely mesmerized.

Miles away in Boulder, windows shattered and the lights flickered until the entire city went dark. By this point Mork's powers had taken control of him. Unable to stop, his body convulsed as if he were being electrocuted, sparks arcing from his finger like lightning bolts, surrounding him in a cage of light. He heard screams, but he was unsure if they were his own or if they belonged to someone else. He could no longer see, the light blinding him, his body glowing. The screams grew louder and the light surrounding him grew brighter, drowning out everything else until he collapsed to the ground, losing consciousness.

_"Mork? Mork, can you hear me?" _

Slowly, Mork's eyes fluttered open, searching for the echoing voice that called for him in the darkness. He felt the warmth of the sun on his skin, and when he opened his eyes fully he squinted against the brightness of the day, a silhouetted form standing over him partly blocking its rays. As the form came into more focus, he saw that it was Fred McConnell looking down at him with grave concern.

"Pops?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" He sat up slowly, instantly regretting it, his head throbbing. He moaned and clutched it between his hands, bending over and gasping for air.

"Everyone in Boulder was witness to your wonderful light show last night," Fred said, sitting down beside him. "It took them all morning to restore the electricity."

The hazy memories of his drunken night gradually returned to him. "Oh no," he said, looking around for the hippies. "I didn't…hurt anyone, did I?"

"No one except for the power grid," Fred said, smiling. "Don't worry—everyone in town thinks it was a freak lightning storm."

"I was here last night, with a group of people. They…saw me."

Fred saw the blanket left behind by the hippies along with pipes and other drug paraphernalia. He grinned. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about them," he said. "They were probably so drugged out of their minds that for all they know they hallucinated the whole thing."

"I was drugged, too," Mork said, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"So I see," Fred said, picking up the remainder of the cream soda six-pack. He looked at the wounded alien, wanting to relieve him of his torment. "Look Mork, I know the truth about what happened to Mindy. It wasn't a lightning strike, was it?"

Mork curled tighter into a protective position, shrinking away from Fred, preparing for his punishment.

"It's all right," Fred said, sensing his fear. "I'm not upset, and I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what happened."

"I tried," Mork said, sobbing, "but I was too late."

"You tried to do what, Mork? Just tell me."

Mork looked at Fred with his tearful, bloodshot eyes. "A tree broke. It was going to fall on Mindy if I didn't do something," he said, his lips trembling.

"So you used your powers," Fred said. It all began to make sense to him now. The burn marks on Mindy—they had come from Mork's finger.

"I tried," Mork said. "I missed, and I hurt her. I could have killed her. It's all my fault."

Fred moved closer to Mork, wrapping his arm around the trembling alien's body. "Now Mork, you didn't mean any harm," he said. "It was an accident. You were only trying to save her. In fact, you may have saved her."

"I don't see how. I hurt her. "

"Yes, but not intentionally. I'll bet if you hadn't reacted as quickly as you did, the situation would have been much worse. That tree might have fallen on her if you hadn't acted. You're her hero."

Mork looked at Fred. He could tell the man was being sincere. "I never thought of it like that before," he said, wiping his eyes.

"Well it's true," Fred said. "Now don't you think it's time that you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and came down the hill to see Mindy? She's doing much better now, and she's been asking for you."

"Mindy wants to see me? But why? After what I've done…"

"She forgives you, just as I do. She knows you didn't mean any harm. She's actually impressed that you would try so hard to protect her. It shows the strength of your character, and that's important on Earth. It matters. It, uh…is also important to me, especially if you want to keep seeing her."

"I think I understand," Mork said. "I was so afraid you'd punish me."

"You did a pretty good job of that on your own."

"I guess I did. It's just…you have no idea what it's been like for me here, how different and isolated I've felt. I was once on a planet similar to this where they wanted to put me to death for having these powers. They were afraid of me and didn't understand them. I barely escaped. I thought the same thing was going to happen to me here, and I thought this time I deserved it. I would never hurt another being. It's just not part of my culture on Ork. To do what I did to Mindy—it's just unthinkable."

"I know, but you should also know by now that Mindy and I are more tolerant than that, or at least I _try_ to be with you. We're not going to punish you for something we don't fully understand—we're going to try to understand it. After what you told me about how you saved Mindy, I think I understand you better than ever."

"Oh, yeah? What do you understand?" Mork asked.

"That you're kind and caring. You're a good man, Mork."

"I'm not exactly a man. I'm an alien, remember?"

"Not to me you aren't. To me, you're as human as I am. Mindy feels the same way. She accepts you as you are, and that's pretty special to have that kind of unconditional love."

"Can we see Mindy now?" Mork asked.

"Sure, let me help you up," Fred said, taking his hands and pulling him up from the ground. "Do you feel okay?"  
>"I'm still a little dizzy, but I'll be all right. I just want to see Mindy."<p>

Fred smiled. "Well, you'll see her soon enough," he said. "Come on, let's get off this mountain."


	4. Chapter 4

Misfire

Part Four

"When can I open my eyes?" Mindy laughed, Mork gently taking her hands and leading her.

"Almost there, Mind," Mork said. He stopped walking. "Okay, now."

Mindy opened her eyes and found herself stunned by what she saw. They were in the backyard of the Victorian house. Years ago the landlord had transformed it into a garden and courtyard, and what had already been beautiful became even more spectacular under the transformation Mork gave it. In the center of the courtyard stood an ornate stone fountain that came alive with bubbling clear water once Mork pointed his finger at it. Dusk was approaching, so he also used his finger to illuminate a dazzling set of colorful Chinese lanterns dangling overhead, casting the courtyard in a soft, romantic glow. Fireworks exploded, also by the thrust of his finger, reading "Welcome home, Mindy!" as they lit up the night sky. Mindy gasped.

"Oh my God Mork, this is amazing!" She said. "How…how did…?"

"I carved the fountain myself, using this," Mork said, pointing his finger and grinning. "It's a gift, for you."

Mindy embraced him, too overcome for words. Mork closed his eyes and smiled, warmly returning her embrace. It felt good to hold her again, to feel her close to him, alive and breathing. He missed touching her, being near her. He had isolated himself from her far too long. She pressed her lips against his and they kissed.

"Thank you," she said after releasing him, her eyes moist with tears. "It's absolutely beautiful. I—I don't know what to say. You didn't have to do all this."

"But I did." He took her hand and they sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard. "You see, after what happened to you, I spent so long being afraid. My powers had never hurt anyone before. I began to worry that all they could do was destroy. I had to prove to myself that they were still useful, could also create something."

Mindy looked at the ground. "I know how guilty you've felt," she said, "and I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you do understand now that it was an accident, right? It wasn't your fault. I'm fine now. You have to trust me. I'll be okay. You didn't cause any permanent damage."

"I know that, Mind, but I still feel terrible that you had to suffer because of me. I guess that old Earth adage is true—with great power comes great responsibility. You were right, too. I have to be careful about where I use them, and when." He sighed and clenched his jaws. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have them at all." He looked at Mindy. "I wish I could be a normal human, like you. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so strange, so different."

"No, don't say that," Mindy said, looking at him. She stroked his hand with hers. "Yes, I was cautioning you about using them, but that doesn't mean you should give them up. What happened was a freak accident, an isolated incident. What you have is a part of you. It's what makes you special. You can't deny a part of yourself. You have to embrace it."

They were silent for a moment, listening to the water gurgle in the fountain. It was the perfect summer evening, a gentle cool breeze stirring on occasion.

"When that tree nearly fell on me, you did the right thing," Mindy continued. "You acted on your instincts to protect me. I wouldn't expect you to do anything else. You weren't trying to hurt me, not even then. Your powers have always been useful. You didn't have to carve a fountain out of a piece of stone to prove that, or to impress me. I'm already impressed. You saved my life, and that's the best gift you could ever give me."

"I wish I had known that before," Mork said. "It took me hours to make that thing, and it wasn't easy. I stubbed my finger on it several times. See?" He showed her the raw callus on the tip of his finger.

"Aw," Mindy said in sympathy, kissing it gently.

"If you don't want it, I can always zap it," he teased, grinning. He pointed his finger at the fountain, pretending to prepare to strike it.

"No Mork, don't do that," Mindy said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "It's a lovely addition to the courtyard, and I will always cherish it." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alive to share it with me," Mork said.

"Me too."

"Can I see your scar?"

"Now why would you want to do that? Haven't you tortured yourself enough over what happened? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry about me."

"I know, I'm just curious. I did come here to learn, after all."

"Well, all right."

Mindy looked around, making sure they had privacy. When she didn't see anyone, she carefully lifted her shirt just enough to reveal the fresh pink scars on her abdomen but maintain her modesty. Mork probed them gently with his fingers.

"I did this," he said sadly. "I wish I could heal them."

"I am healed," Mindy said, pulling her shirt back down to cover them. "They don't even hurt, I promise."

"But they'll always be there, reminding you of what happened."

Mindy lifted Mork's chin with her fingers to get him to look at her. "They'll remind me that you saved my life," she said, "and that's all."

She kissed him again, and they went back inside, their arms wrapped around each other.

The End


End file.
